


Die Siegelkraft

by BlackAngel27



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: Eine kleiner Oneshot, als Zelda an ihrer Siegelkraft verzweifelt und sich Sorgen darum macht diese nicht entfesseln zu können. Ist Link besorgt und steht ihr bei. Und hilft ihr diese letztendlich sogar zu entfesseln.





	Die Siegelkraft

Zelda konnte nicht mehr, ihre Siegelkraft aktivierte sich nicht und Die Verheerung Ganon's stand unmittelbar bevor. Sie saß auf den Hügeln nördlich des Schlossen und beobachtete das wilde treiben der Schlossküche, welche sie von dort sehen konnte. Sie musste seufzen diese Menschen waren so sorgenlos, sie spürte einen schweren Blick auf sich und ihr war vollkommen klar von wem dieser Blick stammte. 

"Was willst du hier Link?" fragte sie halb wütend aber auch halb verständnisvoll. "Ich bin hier um dich zu beschützen, das ist meine Aufgabe." antwortete er mit einem besorgten Unterton, er kannte die Sorgen Zelda's. "Ich sorge mich um dich." fügte er hinzu und lies sich neben sie ins Gras fallen. Sie musterte ihn prüfend und aufordernd weiter zu reden. Er seufzte schwer "....ich...ich bin einfach besorgt um dich..." er wollte etwas sagen das merkte sie aber er schwieg lieber also tat sie es ihm gleicg und die beiden beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang. "Was ist wenn ich es nicht schaffe...die Kraft zu entfachen." fragte sie besorgt. "Das wirst du...ich helfe dir das weißt du." sagte er und sie ließ ihren Kopf auf dem Gras nieder und seufzte.

 Nach einiger Zeit schlossen sich ihre Augen und er beobachtete sie, sie war so friedlich...zumindest jetzt. Er brachte die schlafende Zelda in ihre Gemächer und legte sie in ihr Bett. Bevor er ging hauchte er ihr einen sanften und leichten Kuss auf die Lippen aus angst sie zu wecken, allerdings erschrack er als der Kuss beantwortet wurde. Er lief knallrot an, sie aber lachte nur leicht und ein rot schimmer verbreitete sich auf ihren Wangen.

 "I...Ich...entschuldige..." Er bekam keinen klaren Satz heraus. Sie aber küsste ihn einfach nochmal anstatt zu antworten. Nach einigen Momenten brachen die beiden aus Luftnöten den Kuss ab und ihre Stirnen lagen aneinander. Auf Zeldas Hand, die auf Link's Unterarm lag, breitete sich ein Zeichen aus und als Link dies bemerkt strahlt er über das ganze Gesicht. "Du hast es geschafft meine Prinzessin."

 Damit verließ er den Raum und lies eine verdutze Zelda zurück, die erst nach einiger Zeit ein Licht in ihrem Zimmer bemerkte und als sie die Quelle wahrnahm war ihr Lächeln noch breiter.


End file.
